


I Rather Like You

by lightreflections



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Hux, Reader-Insert, hux is probably ooc in this lets be real haha, not like a slow burn tho this is gonna have like 3 chapters, takes place before the last jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/lightreflections
Summary: A few months ago, you were promoted to the position of General Hux's personal assistant. You enjoy doing your job and you're good at it, which Hux appreciates greatly. However, you wish Hux would be a little less professional and a little more personal with you. You try to keep your feelings in check, but can't help but to fall for the red-headed General.(This is very fluffy and self-indulgent. I wrote it for a friend but like... I lurv me some hux I guess!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY JUST A WARNING Hux is probably gonna be wildly ooc bc i'm shit at writing and i know i have a history of starting fics and promising to finish them but then giving up after two-three chapters BUT i'm actually gonna finish this one so yeah but i'm keeping it short bc i ALSO have a tendency to make like... 10,000 word chapters and then never post them bc of how long they are hahaha but regardless I hope this is enjoyable for y'all!! and if people like it i miiight explore the idea of doing some more reader insert fics bc this is like the first one i've written since middle shcool lmao but its fun to write in second person!! so if you like this maybe leave some suggestions for future reader inserts!! thanks y'all (also the title might change bc i really don't care for it but i'm shit at titles and needed something so yeah)

You were making your way to General Hux’s office and were nearly there when a familiar sounding shout made you quicken your pace. A few months ago, you had been promoted to the role of General Hux’s personal assistant. This came with the tasks you’d expect of a personal assistant, but there were a few odd ones as well. One of which you were going to attend to now. The shouting got louder as you neared his office and soon enough, Hux’s own voice began to raise as well. You were going to act as a moderator between Kylo Ren and the General. You hated it, but someone needed to keep the two boys from killing each other over childish squabbles. You finally reached the door and gave a harsh look to the lieutenants waiting outside and listening in. They moved away from the door, understanding why you were there and not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. You braced yourself before typing in the six-digit code to open the door. You were met with Kylo’s back. You sucked in a breath and let the door shut behind you as you walked in.

“Captain y/n.” Hux greeted you through gritted teeth.

“General.” You greeted back, much more calm than him. “Why don’t we all sit down?”

Hux relented to you first, he always did. He once confided in you that he chose you for the promotion for many reasons, but one of the biggest was the calming affect you had on him. You managed to keep him levelheaded and his temper in check. Next you glanced at Kylo’s dark figure looming by your side. He was harder to control but you knew if you stood your ground long enough, he too would back down. You turned slightly to face him and spoke again.

“Commander Ren, if we wish to accomplish anything today you must sit down.” You used his formal title, hoping to have some effect on him.

You waited patiently for a response and looked to Hux, who was shooting daggers with his eyes at Kylo. You admired his face for a moment before sending him a pleading look. You caught his eye and he turned to you, understanding that he needed to back off or else the two would remain in a stalemate all day. You tried your best to be forceful and commanding but it didn’t come very naturally to you. You often found yourself wishing you could take control of situations but something stopped you from really going for it every time. It was nice, however, to know you had the full support of the General behind you decisions. You turned to face Kylo more head-on.

“Kylo, y-“

“I will not sit until I have what I need.” He immediately interrupted, not for once taking his eyes off Hux.

You looked to Hux again, asking a silent question.

“Ren wants a list of all nonessential workers. We simply do not have such a list and we’re not making one.” He huffed.

“All this yelling over a list?” You muttered not really surprised how insignificant the subject of their fight was.

“Kylo, all of our workers are essential to the smooth sailing of this ship. We don’t have a list like that and we aren’t capable of making one.”

“That’s what I told him.” Hux bared his teeth. “But then he commanded me to create such a list and to make sure my name was at the top.”

You wanted to laugh but knew better. They really did fight like two school boys.

“Commander, with all due respect, we can’t possibly create the kind of the list you want.” You tried to keep your voice level. “Can I ask why you want a list like that?”

“My motives are none of your business, Captain.”

“My apologies, sir.” You paused and Kylo continued to stand. “Sir, perhaps if you sit down, we can all figure out an alternative to the list?”

Kylo turned away from Hux and you thought he was about to sit down but instead he focused his intense gaze on you. His dark eyes struck fear into you. You felt a slight graze around your neck, a reminder of what Kylo was capable of.

“Mind your place, Captain. If you can’t get me what I need, then perhaps you’re one of the most expendable workers on this ship.” His voice dripped with vitriol and you fought not to bring your hands up to your neck.

“Kylo, watch yourself.” Hux’s voice rang clear and he stood up again.

You shrunk into yourself, grateful for Hux’s intervention but you knew this just proved Kylo’s point of your irrelevance. You grounded yourself and stared up at Kylo with newfound courage.

“As a moderator for you and the General, I think it’s fair to say I am minding my place.” You felt the force close tighter around your neck, but you kept going. “If you wish for this conversation to continue I must ask you to take a seat. If you don’t, the conversation is over.”

Kylo grunted as he balled his hand into a fist. He violently waved it towards Hux’s desk and sent his papers and data pad flying. Hux stumbled back a bit from the force, but it wasn’t anything strong enough to really offset his balance. Kylo glared at you once more before storming out. Once the door shut, you immediately dropped to the floor to pick up the scattered papers. You kept apologizing as you scrambled to get everything back into order. Hux stooped down to help you.

“Please sir, I can get them. It is my fault after all.” You sat back onto your knees and started to put the papers into a neat pile.

Hux moved closer to you, his presence was warm.

“Nonsense, It wasn’t anyone’s fault but Kylo’s.” He grumbled, taking the papers from you.

You quietly thanked him and scooted over to pick up the data pad, hoping it was undamaged. You slowly stood to place it on his desk and went about tidying the surface space. Hux stood as well and leaned against his desk. It was such a relaxed and unprofessional stance, it shocked you a bit. Hux rarely let himself relax even the slightest bit, even when off duty. He held a high regard for perfect posture and often reprimanded workers for slouching. However, you couldn’t blame him for his pose. After dealing with and angry Kylo, even the most professional man would crack. You stretched forward over the desk to fix a few papers that had flown from their place but not off the surface. Once everything looked orderly again, you stood straight. Hux looked over to you before clearing his throat and turning away. You looked down at yourself to see that your pencil skirt had ridden up your thighs a bit. You pulled it back down to your knees, a bit embarrassed. He looked back over to you as you smoothed your hair back into place.

“You dealt with him well, though. You really held your own.” He crossed his ankles. “I was impressed.”

“Thank you, sir.” You glowed at the compliment, as he so rarely gave them out.

There was a quiet moment before you spoke again, nervous for his answer.

“Sir?” Hux nodded you on. “Do you think Kylo will fire me?” You tried to keep your voice steady.

This job meant the world to you. It was exactly what you wanted to be doing, and you couldn’t deny that the perks were great and far outweighed the negatives. Not to mention the fondness you held for the General. You didn’t want to serve under anyone else. Over the few months you had been working together, you had grown to enjoy Hux’s company. You doubted he felt the same, but you considered him a friend. Because of the late hours you spent working, you often wound up eating together and shared pleasant conversation. Every so often, during an especially long shift, you would attempt to joke around with Hux. He never really gave into it, but he couldn’t seem to hide the slight smile your antics brought to him. Your thoughts were interrupted by Hux’s voice.

“No, I doubt it. And if he does try to fire you I will make sure you job is secured.” He stared ahead. “I don’t think anyone on this ship would be capable of taking over your job.”

“Thank you again, sir.” You smiled. “It means a lot, coming from you.”

“Oh?” He turned to you and you moved your eyes to the ground, almost afraid to meet his icy blue ones with your own. “And why is that?”

“Well, it is rare for you to give out praise.” You swallowed hard. “And your opinion of me is very important to me.”

You felt like a school girl confessing to her favorite teacher. You couldn’t deny the power imbalance between the two of you. Hux was far above you, both in military and societal ranking. This didn’t stop the feelings you had for him from growing, of course. You knew how dangerous it was to catch feelings for your boss but it didn’t matter how hard you tried to suppress them. They always seemed to rise back up, even stronger than before. You heard him chuckle and looked over to him.

“My dear, I rather like you.”

You blushed at the term of endearment he used for you. You tried desperately to hide your flushed cheeks from him. He scooted a bit closer and you became hyper aware of your own body. His hip slightly touching yours felt like a thousand hands were on you at once. It was so unlike the General to be so unprofessional and personal. You weren’t sure how to respond. Luckily, he continued talking.

“There was a joke amongst workers that everyone on the ship had been my assistant at one point or another. I used to have a reputation of firing my assistants before the week was out.” He shifted his stance. “Hmm, but you’ve lasted much longer than that. How long has it been? Almost four months?”

He paused and when he glanced at you, you realized he was looking for a response.

“Yes, sir.” You fidgeted. “It will have been four months next week.”

“Four months is a long time to spend with someone.” He mused. “Do you agree?”

“Yes, sir.” There was a strange feeling in the room, the air hung thick around you.

“Let’s drop the pleasantries, y/n.” He took his First Order hat off and placed it on his desk. “I do consider us friends. No one else is here so I don’t see a reason to use honorifics.”

“Alright.” You tried to let yourself relax but it was a bit difficult. You had never been so informal with Hux before.

Silently, you celebrated the fact that he also thought of you as a friend. It was a nice feeling, to know that the friendship was mutual. You remembered when you first received the promotion, a coworker had warned you of his cold personality. He told you that the General was incapable of feeling emotions. You hadn’t believed the latter part of his statement, but it was no secret that Hux was a rather impersonal man who kept his business life entirely separate from his personal life. You felt bad for assuming that Hux wouldn’t return your friendly feelings.

Hux moved and opened his mouth to say something, but his data pad suddenly began beeping. He cursed under his breath and seemed to be brought back to reality. He immediately straightened up and grabbed his hat off the desk, roughly placing it back on his head. He walked behind his desk and checked the pad. You stood quietly, waiting for his directions. After letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked back up to you.

“I’m to report to Snoke’s throne room. If you’ll excuse me.” He pushed up from his chair, not breaking eye contact with you. You were suddenly aware of how tall he was. “I’ll leave some notes on my desk for you, please write up a report from them, Captain.”

You watched as he rummaged through the papers you had picked up only moments before, eventually finding what he needed and placing it in the center of his desk. You wanted to sigh, a bit upset to be back to the rigid formality you were so used to.

“Right away, General.” You gave a smile and he nodded.

He made his way to the door and opened it. He paused for a moment with his back still to you.

“I would like to continue our conversation later. Perhaps when I’m done reviewing your report, we will have time to indulge in a less work-related topic.” He said smoothly.

“Of course, General.” You felt heat return to your cheeks and were glad his back was to you. “I’d like that.”

“Tonight then.” He walked calmly out of the door and you watched him saunter down the hall as the door closed slowly behind him.

You turned back to his desk to pick up the notes. You looked them over with a tired expression. You looked forward to spending more time with Hux, but before you could you had to focus on the report. You sat down in his chair, still warm from when he resided in it, and smiled. The report would be boring, but you couldn’t deny how much you loved your job in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy how you liking it so far??? please let me know if you catch any grammar/spelling/editing errors!! thanks so much!!!!! (also shout out to my friend hale for essentially being my beta reader u da best)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is hux still ooc? yeah. is my writing lackluster? of course. am i using an overused trope/plot point? obviously. do i care at all? nope!! bc i'm having fun writing this and that's all that matters!! and i hope you guys have fun reading it!!!!!

You typed the last few words of your report on your data pad before letting out a large yawn, glad to be done with the tiring work. It took longer than you expected and due to the mundane topic, the past month’s weaponry shipments and orders, the minutes felt like hours. Hux still hadn’t returned but you weren’t surprised. He had probably finished his meeting with Snoke ages ago, but immediately was whisked away to complete some other inane tasks. It was one of the reasons your work hours often went so late. Hux was constantly being given more work to do, and as long as he had work so did you. You didn’t mind, of course, you knew what the job entailed when you agreed to take the position. You did worry for the man sometimes, though. Countless hours of working with very little sleep in between really could make anyone tense and stressed. You often tried to get him to retire to bed early and push some of his work till the next morning, but he always refused. Don’t put off until tomorrow what you can do today, he’d say with his stern eyes focused on whatever paper he was working on.

However, he often let you leave before the work was done to sleep. He claimed it was more important that his assistant was well rested. He needed you to keep track of everything for him. If you were both overtired, then nothing would be done well. You recalled when a past assistant of his chatted with you over some caf when you were only a few weeks into the job. He was giving you advice when you mentioned how Hux would let you finish your work for the day before him.

_ “He’s not very strict with you, is he?” Athon mused. _

_ “No, I guess not. Was he not like that with you?” You asked over your mug. _

_ “Not at all,” The older man laughed. “In fact, I think I got even less sleep than him most nights!” _

_ “That’s quite worrying!” You laughed along. “The General rarely sleeps!” _

_ “He is a restless man, that’s for sure.” He sipped from his mug. “If you can get him to change one thing while you’re with him, please make him sleep more. It’d benefit all of us.” _

_ “That’s for sure.” You agreed with Athon. _

_ “Still, I can’t believe he’s so lax with you. I’m a bit jealous.” He shifted in his seat. “I couldn’t get away with anything.” _

_ “Yeah, I guess he isn’t really harsh with me.” You thought about how you were rarely reprimanded. “I’m not complaining though.” You laughed again. _

_ “Hux is a force to be reckoned with. Being on his bad side is absolutely terrifying.” He seemed to shudder just thinking about it. “Whatever you’ve been doing to stay on his good side, keep doing it. It’s working well for you.”  _

About a month into working for Hux, you had begun to realize you held feelings for him that were a bit more than what a subordinate should feel for her boss. You had hoped his lack of severity with you meant he returned at least some of those feelings, but you quickly let that hope die. Still, with what had happened earlier today, you couldn’t help but to rekindle some of that hope. General Hux never dropped formalities so easily. He loved to use people’s proper titles, especially when they were lower down the rank than him. You had never seen him so relaxed before, leaning casually against his desk. It was especially odd after the spat with Kylo. Usually Hux would fume quietly in his chair or go out and reprimand countless workers for small offenses. Sometimes he would rant to you about his hatred for Kylo, but even then he would still use the proper honorifics and titles. 

You hadn’t smelled any alcohol on him, but wondered if maybe he had been drinking. The only other time you had ever seen him so informal was when he was entirely drunk. It was right after a particularly difficult day with Kylo Ren. Hux found the strongest drink he could and downed as much as possible. When you found him in his office, he praised you in his slurred voice. His hair had been disheveled and he wore only his undershirt and slacks. You remembered seeing his shirt and greatcoat tossed carelessly on the floor. You had picked them up and helped lead him to his room. The hangover that came after that night was something no one on the ship would soon forget. Hux was mad about everything and no one could escape his wrath, not even you.

You were startled from your thoughts and brought back to reality when you heard the door open up. You stood up from the chair, subconsciously fixing your posture and straightening your skirt. You moved out from behind the desk and greeted Hux as he walked into the room.

“Good evening, General.” You smiled politely.

“Evening.” He walked behind the desk and sunk into his chair with a sigh. “Did you finish your report?”

“Yes sir, I can transfer it to you whenever you want.”

“Very good, you can send it to me in the morning.” He pressed a finger to his temple and rubbed.

“General?”

“Yes?” He looked up at you and his tired eyes met your own.

“You should try and get some sleep tonight. You look exhausted.” 

“Believe me, if it were my choice, I’d be asleep right now.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “But a general’s work is never done, so it looks like it’s going to be another long night.”

“Is there anything I can help you with, sir?” You asked, hoping he would give you a share of the work.

“No, I can handle it. You should turn in for the night.” He pulled out his data pad and began going through his files.

You stayed where you stood, clutching your own data pad to your chest. When he realized you hadn’t moved from your spot, he looked up at you quizzically.

“Is there something you need?” The softness of his voice almost startled you.

“I just, uh,” You struggled to find the words you wanted. “As your assistant, it seems rather counterproductive to send me away when there is so much work to be done. If you let me help, it will get done much quicker.”

Hux looked at you with the hint of a smirk on his face. You replayed your sentences in your mind and realized how it sounded. You quickly tried to save grace.

“My apologies, sir. I don’t mean to sound arrogant.” You tightened your grip on your data pad. “I just meant that two pairs of hands can get things done faster than one. It wasn’t a judgement on anyone’s abilities.”

“Very well.” Hux went back to looking at his data pad. “Let me send you some paperwork that needs filling out.”

Your data pad beeped, alerting you to the received documents. Hux looked back up to you and seemed to study your face, his own holding an unreadable expression. You wanted to move away from his gaze but didn’t want to be reprimanded, so you stayed put. After a moment, he spoke again.

“Well, let’s get started.” His voice was even and low. “There’s no reason to waste time.”

“Right away, sir.” You felt unsure of yourself in that moment, but sat at one of the chairs along the office wall. 

You looked down to your data pad and checked the new files. It was some unimportant paperwork about maker knows what. You began working, filling out the many forms that seemed to have no real use. You recalled Hux once calling this type of work “busy work”. Work they gave him just to make sure he was doing something rather than nothing. You wondered if Hux was also working on some busy work as he typed away in his data pad, but didn’t interrupt him to ask.

You watched his slender fingers move gracefully across the pad, each movement looking calculated and precise. You wondered if he had received formal typing training. You remembered seeing it as a extracurricular class to take at the academy. You never did take it, but watching the way he typed made you wish you did. You also couldn’t help but wonder if he was a musician. He had keybed hands, perfect for playing the instrument. Your eyes drifted up to his shoulders, perfectly squared and straight. This was only enhanced by the stiff, structured greatcoat Hux always wore. The stark black of his uniform contrasted greatly with his pale skin. His facial features were very attractive, and were framed nicely by his orange hair which was always perfectly gelled into place. You glanced at his eyes focused on his data pad.

Suddenly, as if he sensed your gaze, he looked up from his work and at you. You felt your face heat up and immediately moved your eyes to your data pad and tried to look busy. You began typing quickly, not bothering to fix any typos. He gave a small chuckle, similar to the one from earlier. You enjoyed the sound of his laughter, though you rarely heard it. 

You felt his eyes stay on you and it was your turn to look over at him. He had propped his chin on his folded hands, elbows resting on his desk.

“You amuse me.” He said bluntly. “You have such funny mannerisms, and you don’t hide your staring very well.”

“I didn’t mean to stare, sir.” You said, quite embarrassed. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be, y/n. I’m glad you admire your general so much.” He returned his eyes to his data pad. “However, you are meant to finish this work, not distract us from it.”

“Of course, sir.” You turned to your data pad as well, putting all of your focus into the task at hand.

The two of you worked quietly for about an hour, only breaking the silence to ask questions about which forms needed what information. By the time the hour was out, a good portion of the work was done. You struggled to suppress a yawn as you stretched slightly in your chair. Your back had begun to cramp from your awkward position; you were hunched forward to use the data pad in your lap. You glanced at Hux, this time taking your eyes away almost immediately. You didn’t understand how he was able to work for so long without any breaks. Had it just been you working, you would’ve taken a break every few minutes. He was still so focused on his work, but you saw him give a small yawn from the corner of your eye.

“General?” You spoke up, causing Hux to look over to you. “We’ve been working for a while, it might be best if we take a break.”

“Usually I would disagree, but today has been a tiring one.” He leaned back into his chair. “I suppose a small break wouldn’t hurt.”

Despite his calm demeanor, he still seemed very stiff and professional and all hopes of having a genuine conversation with him seemed to fly away. You wondered if he had forgotten about chatting with you entirely. You had spoken with him numerous times of course, but it always revolved around work. Even on the occasion where you two would eat together after long hours working, the conversations you had were always work related. It took a lot to get Hux to drop his harsh exterior, and he rarely ever did.

You watched as Hux walked around to the front of his desk and leaned on it, taking up the same position as earlier. He kept his mouth a thin, tight line but the rest of him was starting to loosen up.

“Do you drink caf?” He asked simply and you nodded your head. “Why don’t we head down to the cafeteria for some caf then?”

“I’d like to, General.” You stood from his chair but he tutted at you.

“No need to address me as general, we’re technically of the clock when we’re on break.” He noted.

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s just a bit strange not to use your title.” 

“That’s fair.” He stood straight now and started walking towards you. “Why don’t you try just ‘Hux’ for now?”

“Alright,” You stood. “That should work just fine, Hux.” His last name felt strange to say without “general” in front of it.

You could’ve sworn something flashed in his eyes when you spoke his name, but decided you were imagining things, your tired mind getting the best of you. Hux now stood only inches away from you and you couldn’t help but look up into his eyes.

“We shouldn’t waste too much time dawdling, so let’s head down to the cafe now.” His voice was rather quiet and it sent chills through you.

He walked away from you and you stood still for a moment, trying to collect yourself, before following out of the door and into the expansive hallway.

The walk to the cafeteria wasn’t too long and due to how late it was the halls were practically empty. The only noise was the hum of the ship itself and the clacking of your short heels on the tiled floors. You turned a corner and saw the cafeteria at the end of the hall. As you continued walking towards it, you spoke again.

“Hux?” Your voice echoed slightly. “If you want, I’d love to have a chat with you now.” You tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Well, of course.” He looked over to you as you both entered the empty cafeteria. “Let me go get us some caf first, and then we can talk. How do you take yours?”

“Black.” You smiled at him.

“I’ll be right back, then.” He moved away from you and towards the caf machine.

You walked and sat down at a table and waited, excited for the chance to finally get to talk to Hux about anything other than work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know nothing really happens in this chapter and i'm sorry!! that it's mostly just filler but it started getting pretty long and i needed to leave myself enough room to warrant a third chapter bc this lil scene that's been stuck in my head for like a week is finally gonna happen in chapter three!!! and i figured it'd be better to post a bit of filler rather than lessen the scene by shoving it quickly at the end of a much too long chapter. i hope y'all agree haha and thank you for reading omg!!! i'm glad people have been enjoying it!!!! (and i hope this doesn't kill it for ya'll oops)
> 
> also again, please let me know of any spelling/grammar/editing errors. it's greatly appreciated!!! thaank youuuuuu all for reading this fic and this absurdly long note lmaooo i love you all!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace out binches enjoy my shitty ending. this has been sitting in my "to edit" pile for MONTHS

Hux placed a white ceramic mug down on the table before sitting across from you with his own drink. You held it in your hands, glad for the warmth. You watched as Hux drank from his mug, his posture still as straight as ever. You followed his lead and took a drink from your mug, but immediately flinched back at the heat. Your tongue was sufficiently burnt and you heard Hux give a small laugh.  
“It’s hot.” you said dumbly and a bit embarrassed.  
“I guessed as much.” He took another drink.  
“Isn’t your mouth being burnt, too?”  
“Not really.” He began to relax his posture. “I’ve built a bit of a tolerance to hot liquids.”  
“You must drink a lot of caf then.”  
“Of course. It helps to keep me alert and awake, especially during long workdays.”  
“Like today?”  
“Exactly like today.”  
He sipped from his mug again and you noticed the dark circles under his eyes, exacerbated by his pale skin.  
“Speaking of which, you really did handle Ren well today.” His eyes met yours, and you swore there was a bit of warmth to them.  
“Thank you, and I do really appreciate you standing up for me.” You hid your smile by drinking from your mug.  
“He crossed the line.” Hux stated simply. “I would’ve stood up for anyone.”  
“Still, I am grateful.” You gently put your mug back down, looking into the deep brown liquid.  
“How is your neck?” His voice held genuine concern.  
“It’s fine, there wasn’t much pressure on it.” Your hand instinctively reached up for your neck.  
“That’s good.”  
You both drank more of your caf, and the conversation seemed to be over. Hux glanced over to the clock on the wall to check the time. You couldn’t help but feel like he wanted get back to work. You of course wanted to keep talking with him but you had no idea what to even talk about. You tapped your fingers on your mug. Hux looked back over to you.  
“So, are you planning on leaving?”  
“The cafeteria?”  
“No,” he chuckled. “Your job.”  
“Oh, no.” You felt relieved that he didn’t want you to leave. “I really like my job and I don’t see myself leaving any time soon. Unless i’m fired, of course.”  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about that.” He shifted in his seat. “Let’s not talk about work, though.”  
“Alright,” You were looking forward to this, excited to talk to your General about more personal things. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“How are you, outside of work? What’s your life like?” He leaned forward in his seat.  
“Um, I’m pretty good outside of work.” You felt weird being in the hot seat. “I guess I don’t really do much. Mostly just eating and sleeping.”  
“Not much time for anything else, huh?”  
“Yes, but I can only imagine you have even less free time.”  
“It’s my own choice. Still, you must have friends. People you eat with. Anyone?” Hux turned the conversation back to you.  
You couldn’t help but feel awkward and a bit embarrassed. You really didn’t have many friends. Before you were promoted you did have a roommate, but now you had a room to yourself. Any free time you had was usually spent on your own. There was the odd occasion where you’d have lunch with a few other workers, but your schedule rarely lines up with anyone elses and you spent most of your time alone. You enjoyed it, though. Even as a child growing up on your home planet, you often chose to be alone. You would stay home and read or play with toys. You were always quite shy and introverted, but your imagination was huge. You really didn’t mind when the other kids didn’t want to play with you because it was an excuse to make up an intricate story for your dolls. This carried over into your adult life as well, and you enjoyed being able to be on your own for the most part.  
“There are a few coworkers I meet with for lunch occasionally.” You smiled. “And my old roommate and I catch up every once in a while.”  
“Right, you room alone now. Are you usually on your own for the most part then?”  
“Yes, but I like it. It’s one of the reasons I was excited for this promotion. The more time I have to myself, the better I do.”  
“I feel the same way. Still you must get lonely sometimes.” Hux shrugged. “When I first took this job I went from being friends with coworkers to being in charge of subordinates. Not many people consider you a friend once you’re their boss.”  
It was your turn to lean forward into the conversation, intrigued by his casual tone. “Yeah, I can imagine that.”  
“I can’t complain, though. I’d rather have their respect than their friendship. It makes the job much easier.”  
“I’d imagine so! It’s like you said though, it must get lonely sometimes.” You hoped it didn’t seem like you were trying to pry.  
“I suppose at times the solitude can be a bit daunting, but I’m very used to it now.” He looked into his mug. “When I first took the position it was much harder. Up until my promotion I was always pretty social.” He lifted his mug to take a drink.  
“I never would’ve have guessed.” You tested the waters, trying lightly to joke with him. “But I understand how you feel, although I’ve always been introverted.”  
“You never did come across as an outgoing kind of person.” Hux suddenly focused entirely on you, making you squirm a bit. “What were you like as a child?”  
“Oh, as a child? Well,” His question seemed innocent enough, and you decided to confide in your General. “I guess I haven’t changed that much, but I used to be a lot more creative when I was younger. I used to read every day. Now I don’t have much time for those kinds of things.”  
“Did you have many friends? Reading doesn’t really seem like a group activity.” His tone shifted to something a bit softer than before.  
“The other kids near me thought I was pretty weird. I was on my own most of the time.” You laughed nervously. “But I didn’t mind it much, I liked having the freedom to do whatever I wanted, and I helped out at home a lot.”  
“I was the complete opposite. In fact, I was a total show off.” He gave a slight smile. “I often would race my friends or we’d wrestle. There was always lot’s of roughhousing.”  
You tried to imagine Hux a bit younger, with dirt on his knees and bruises on his body, running after other boys and being tackled to the ground. You couldn’t really picture him in that way, you were so used to his extremely formal disposition. His uniform was always perfect and his body movements were usually so stiff. Still, you’d like to see him showing off that way. You imagined his muscles beneath his dark uniform and felt your face go flush at the thought. You immediately retreated into your drink, hoping Hux didn’t notice as he continued talking.  
“The older I got, the more I was discouraged to participate in those kind of things of course. When I joined the academy, though, it was pretty common for us all to compete with each other in athletics. I’m still a pretty good runner, you know.”  
It took you a moment to realize that he was waiting for you to respond. “I never really liked running, or anything too physical honestly.” You admitted sheepishly.  
“Did you ever play any sports?”  
“No, nothing. I try to stay in shape now, but I really don’t care for exercising. As a kid, I really didn’t do much either.” You laughed embarrassedly. “I think i tried to play tag once but got pushed over. I never played again.”  
Hux laughed out loud, and it was the biggest laugh you’d ever heard him give. You smiled at the sound, but yet again your face was covered by your blush.  
“It’s quite funny to think about you as a small child, getting pushed once and giving up for good.” He seemed to swallow up his laughter and put a more subtle expression back on. “Although I must say, you’re much more resilient now.”  
“Thank you, I like to think that I’m pretty strong willed these days. Of course, there’s room for improvement though.”  
“Always.” He smirked slightly, just enough for you to see it. “It seems we were very different as children.”  
“Yeah, I agree.”  
“I wonder how different we are now?” His voice lifted slightly.  
“I like to think we’re pretty similar. Although you are much more put together I think. I tend to be a scatter brain while you have everything together.”  
“Yes, that’s true.” He went to take a drink again but recoiled at the mug. “Augh, it’s completely cold.”  
You tested yours as well. “So is mine.”  
“We must’ve been here for a while.” Hux uncrossed his legs and pushed out from the table slightly. “I need to get back to work.”  
You watched as he began to stand, snapping back into his usual professional self. You stood as well, picking up both mugs and moving towards the small sink near the caf machine. you cleaned out the white mugs and left them to dry. Hux stood by and watched you.  
“You should turn in for the night, y/n. It’s late and I can finish what’s left on my own.”  
“Maybe it’d be best if you went to bed as well.”  
“No, there’s not much left and I’d rather just do it now. Especially with Ren on my ass, it’s best to stay productive.”  
“Shouldn’t I help you then?”  
“Y/n.” Hux placed a hand on the small of your back and lead you back into the hallway. “Get some sleep.”  
You felt yourself melt into his light, polite touch. Just as soon as it was there, it was gone and his hand retreated back to his side.  
“Alright, Hux. My room is on the way back to your office so I’ll walk with you.” You felt his eyes turn to you “If that’s alright with you.”  
“Yes, that’s fine.”  
You let out a small sigh as the two of you began back down the hallway. You were glad for your conversation with Hux, but couldn’t help to feel a bit awkward. It was interesting to learn more about him, but it still felt a bit too formal for your taste. You knew you wouldn’t be able to have an extremely casual chat right off the bat, but you had hoped you would’ve been able to talk more.  
The walk to your room was quiet for the most part, but it was a short walk so you didn’t mind the silence. It had been a long day and you were just excited to finally fall into your warm bed and get a few hours of sleep. The caf would keep you up for a bit though, and you figured that it probably wasn’t the best idea to have had some.  
You reached the door to your room rather quickly and you turned to face Hux head on. You were a good amount shorter than him which caused you to physically lift your head to look up at him, his own face tilted down towards you.  
“Thank you for chatting with me tonight.” You smiled at him and you couldn’t help but feel like a schoolgirl saying goodnight to a boy after her first date.  
“The pleasure was mine, I rather enjoyed it.” He softly smiled back. “Well, I should head back to my office now.” Hux turned his head but his body stayed where it was.  
‘That’s probably a good idea.” You held in a nervous giggle, not sure what was causing your heart to flutter.  
“So,” He cleared his throat. “Goodnight, y/n.”  
“Goodnight, Hux.” You smiled again and pressed you back against your door.  
Hux nodded to you and made his way down the hallway. You watched him for a moment, admiring his purposeful steps. You turned to your door, unlocked it, and let yourself into your room. You let out your breath, you hadn’t even realized you were holding it. You carelessly kicked off your short heels and made your way to your bed, ready to fall into it without even changing out of your uniform.  
You couldn’t help but think about Hux. You got into your bed and pulled your pillow over your face, letting out a deep sigh. After a few moments you were brought back to reality by a knock on your door. You sat up and ran a hand through your hair, trying to smooth it back down. You pushed off your bed and made your way back to the door, not bothering to put your shoes back on. You were officially off the clock and couldn’t face any demerits for being out of uniform. You opened up the door, not knowing exactly who to expect.  
“Y/n.” Hux’s clear voice hit your ears.  
“Hux? Did you forget something?”  
“May I come in?” He asked calmly, and you were worried he had decided that your casual conversation crossed a line.  
“Of course.” You stepped out of the way and motioned for him to enter. You walked further into your room with Hux behind you. You cursed yourself for not putting your heels back on. “Can I help you with something?”  
You began to turn back towards him to receive his answer but suddenly he strode to you. His outstretched right hand met your face once he was close enough and before you could say anything he pulled you closer to him, his other arm wrapping gently around your waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, his icy eyes were closed. You were stiff with shock, but once your initial surprise died down, you hesitantly returned the kiss. It was slow and calm. The two of you stood almost completely still as you kissed. What felt like hours was really only seconds and as quickly as he had kissed you, Hux pulled away. His fingers lingered on your hip. You weren't entirely convinced what happened wasn’t just a dream. It truly felt like one.  
“Hux.” Your voice was barely a whisper.  
“Armitage.” He corrected.  
“Armitage.” You replied breathlessly.  
As if you had uttered a magic word his light hands quickly came to life, and his right hand pulled your face to his once more. This time, your lips met with more force and you tried to press even closer to the taller man. Hesitance was replaced with complete confidence as you both moved together to deepen the kiss. You placed your hands against his chest and he moved his hand to your hair. He lightly bit your lower lip before pulling away from you. You wished he wouldn’t. His eyes were focused on your slightly parted lips before he glanced up into your own. You had no idea what to say and hoped Armitage would break the silence first. Both of his hands had now dropped to your waist and you moved yours to his shoulders. Hux’s stoic face broke into a small smile and he laughed lightly.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He stated simply.  
“Me too.” You admitted, looking down at your feet. “Now what?”  
“Well, I’m not really too sure.” Hux once again placed his hand on your face and tilted it back up. “I want to look at you.”  
“People are going to get suspicious if you stay in here.”  
“Yes, you’re right.” He dropped his hands and took a step back. “I should go to my office.”  
“Yeah, you should.” You let your hands linger, not entirely willing to let him leave.  
“Well,” He stooped again to kiss you, this was the shortest kiss. “I will see you tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes, tomorrow morning.” You could only imagine how red you face must be.  
“I’ll see myself out.” He laughed again before finally turning to leave.  
You watched him walk away again but there was something different in his step this time. He straightened out his shirt and smoothed his hair back into place before opening the door. He looked back at you one last time and smiled before moving back into the hallway. As the door shut you fell again onto your bed. You couldn’t help but smile and laugh out loud like a giddy child. Part of you still couldn’t process what just happened. Work would definitely be different after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you at least liked the kiss, but the rest of it is trash and i know don't worry like i feel kinda bad for posting this but uhhh it was a rough draft i made a while ago and i just Do Not have the time or energy to actually make it good lmao
> 
> next up on my list tho i think is working on my jack/crutchie fic that i also haven't touched in months so if you're a fan of newsies maybe check that out?? idk it's also pretty trash too tho so maybe don't HAHA
> 
> anyways tho thanks lads for reading this mess of a self-insert fic. i'm LOV you


End file.
